Indigo Eyes
by the1andonlyBelarus
Summary: Natalya is already nervous over her final year of ballet school and the trio dance she must preform perfectly if she wants to be a star, but after finding the love of her life cheats on her, will she ever make it? Mathias is a reporter for the New York Times, doing a special interview of the theater arts, but who is this beautiful ballerina? BelarusxDenmark (rated M for later chap
1. Chapter 1

Pain. That's all she felt, as Natalya just stared at what looked like Alfred kissing a blonde girl with pig tails. "alf-f-ie," she gave a soft gasp, dropping the bouquet of Grenoble daisies that had been sent to her previously by him. Alfred finally opened his eyes to see a broken hearted Belarus. She stared back her indigo eyes clouding over as she took a step back in surprise at the sight in front of her. "What is it Alfred?" came the British accent from the blonde girl. Natalya surprisingly felt no anger just as if something had broken inside of her, as if she had no feeling, "I-I ….. Just…Alfred…..," she paused and looked up her eyes so broken and sad that they could shatter your heart, "I guess brother was right, I'm not good enough for anyone; I'm glad you're happy now." Her eyes met with the emerald rocks that were Alice's, "take care of him," she looked at Alfred, the beautiful hues of ocean blue that she loved so much stared back at her in shock, "keep the daisy's, I kept wondering how you knew they were my favorite, I bet their hers too..," she turned heel and walked away from the scene bits of her heart falling on the ground as she walked. Only one word came out of the American, "Bela."

Natalya returned home and opened the door; Anri and Liz were sitting on her couch with Chinese food and playing her Xbox that he had given her for her birthday. "h-hi r-roomies," Bela said shakily as she removed her boots from her legging-clad legs. Hungary and Belgium turned their heads simultaneously. "You're home earl-," started Anri, but she stopped seeing the cold country's blank eyes. "Nat? What happened weren't you with Alfred tonight?" Liz looked at Natalya with the same confused stare. "No, he had…..someone else tonight," her voice shook, "I'm no longer a sufficient girlfriend, but he's happy, so happy, I mean he had so much love for her….I just …" Natalia stopped and turned to her friends, "I'm not going to cry, I haven't done that since brother kicked me out for loving the man he hates, so I'm just going to change and come back and hang out with you guys," she gave them a smile, all that pain wiped off her face, but her eyes remained dark empty pools that might never show happiness again.

Natalya woke up again the next day and went with her roommates to the studio. Her hair was up in the braided bun, the streaks of purple she insisted be died in her silvery hair showed through the bun and braid in streaks. Natalya also brought along her toe shoes and black practice outfit for the rehearsal. Anri have a pink ribbon tied up in her trademark hair style along with the same practice uniform, While Liz simply had a ponytail and uniform. The trio arrived at the ballet studio with just enough time to see Roderich and Annaliese Eldenstein step in at the same time. "Morning!" Anri greeted them cheerfully, "how is the pianists doing?" "Quite well thank you," Anna replied holding out a box of bagels, "I brought a little something since we'll be the only ones here today!" Liz clapped her hands and hugged Roderich, "I'm so glad they let us borrow the studio! Our recital opener for the school is in two weeks!" "We have to be serious today you four, this is a very big deal," Roderich replied, but stopped and looked around, "where did Natalya go?" But Bela had already stepped inside of the studio; as she got ready for the day of rehearsals that would help her forget.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm clock buzzed again at 8:45 for the fifth time that morning. Mathias jumped out of bed with a start, "Dammit! I'm late again!" He rushed around the room desperately grabbing clothes and putting them on. "What the hell Luka?!" He yelled at one of his four other roommates as he ran into the bathroom to spike his hair, brush his teeth, and wash his hair. "It's your own fault for hitting the snooze button four times," replied Luka's stoic voice. "Yea idiot," Emil chimed in eating his bowl of cereal hunched over a book. "What?" Came the sweet sleepy voice of their Finnish roommate Tina with her scary Swedish boyfriend, Berwald, as they walked out to see the commotion. "The Danish is being and idiot that's what," Luka answered. "Yea yea yea I'm out!" Mathias called as he hopped from foot to foot to the door putting on his shoes and grabbing his jacket. "Bye!" They all called to him as he sprinted out the door.

Skipping his morning coffee, Mathias rushed into the office of his job as head of a popular magazine Top Notch. Once he was on his floor, he quickly rushed into his office and flopped down on the chair. Suddenly his door busted open, "Mathias I have a job for you," came the booming voice of his Russian boss, Ivan.

"Y-yes Mr. Brinski!"

"Your assigned to the arts articles due to Mr. Bonnefoy's recent vacation, so you're gonna cover for him"

"U-understood"

"Good, you start today"

With that, the scary Russian man left the room leaving Mathias to get on his computers and look for some upcoming theatre or fine art events to cover for this arts column pages. He finally came across the White Swan School for Ballet's website. He looked at the times and dates of performances and such. So he decided to visit the theatre in hopes of meeting a couple of students he could follow around and interview to see how they get ready for the performances. And with that, he grabbed his stuff and headed out.

"Bela!" Anri walked onto the stage where Natalya was already warming up. "Why the big rush?" Liz giggled coming up behind the Belgium girl, toe shoes in hand. Belarus stopped her perawete and looked back at them, "can't help it if you're slow," she retorted throwing them a half smile. "Oh Natalya I'm so sorry we took so long," called Annalieese in a worried tone as her brother Roderich and and Liz kept exchanging looks. "Oh, it's no big deal! I'm just really nervous, this performance is going to be viewed by critics and there's going to be scouts from high end ballet troupes coming, if I can get an offer from them I can finally take care of myself," Bela whispered the end to herself slightly and slid her dim light eyes to the house and continued her warm ups. Annalieese nodded and took her place at the piano with her brother as they readied their sheet music. Anri and Liz shot each other the worried look, they both understood all too well the past couple of months had been hard for their dear friend, between her brother outing her and what happened last night with Alfred, they were surprised she wasn't in shambles yet.

The girls finished putting on their shoes and doing their warm ups with their friend. "Alright Ana and I will start from the top," Roderich called to the trio. "Okay, we're ready," Natalya answered. The dance they were doing told a story of a princess who becomes lost in her own spiral of depression while her good and bad conscious trie to jerk her out of it. In the end the princess comes back to her prince. Just like her part Bela was lost in such a spiral, where was she to go from here? Alfred no longer loved her and neither did Vanya. Sure she had her friends to guide her, but what about her prince? She didn't care to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Mathias walked up to the giant theatre astounded by the size of it for just a ballet school. Slipping into the the front door he saw what was three ballerinas already there practicing. One was lanky, long-limbed, and blonde. Another was brunette with a flower tucked in her hair alone with a tall strong looking a body. That's when he saw her, a beautiful silver-and-purple haired girl with a lithe, well muscled, woman. She spun and danced with the other two magnificently; it was obvious she was the lead in this dance. The real thing that threw Mathias off was the beautiful doe eyes she possessed, but despite their shimmery indigo color, they looked empty, like nothing was there. He felt the need to reach out to her, to touch her, ask her what her troubles are, and help her.

He snapped out of it around the same time the music stopped playing and he stood giving them a large applause while walking up to the stage. The girls stopped and looked at him in slight surprise, even the two pianists were looking from behind the piano in which they sat behind. "Can I help you?" Came the calm almost icy voice of the indigo eyed girl, the other ballerinas still looked in shock. "Yes actually, I work for a magazine called Top Notch and I was wondering if I could interview you girls leading up to your winter performance just to see how you prepare for it, you know like an inside look," Mat answered becoming a little nervous under the heat of those empty eyes. "I-interview..." Trailed the blonde, "u-us?!" finished the brunette. "No" replied the icy girl, " my dancing is more important than the column of a simpleton," With that, the beautiful girl walked off. "The two other ballerinas looked at her and turned back, " she's a bit rough around the edges, but she'll warm up to you," replied the blonde, "oh! I'm Anri and that's Elizabeta!" She finished excitedly pointing to the brunette. "Call me Liz," the strong girl added. Mathias and the two girls had a short exchange of information and casual things; once they disappeared he gave a small sigh. The two twin pianists walked up to him quietly, " Miss Natalya isn't that cold to people that are kind to her, I wonder what part of the spectrum you will fall?" The man with the curly brown hair said to him, his sister simply nodded curtly to Mathias and they left the same exit the ballerinas did. Left alone the Dane stood there in slight confusion then turned and walked out. Who was that icy girl? And for that time he could not get her out of his mind.

Natalya stood changed with her bag back on her shoulder, "I'm gonna go ahead and stop by before I head home," she called to the others as she walked out. "Bye Bela," they all called, but she was too high strung out to hear. Walking down the street she finally came to her destination, the apartment complex of Alfred, her as of last night ex. Natalya stepped through the door heading up to his apartment and knocking on his door. The girl with pigtails answered, dressed in the purple button up shirt that Natalya gave Alfred for Christmas; he'd asked for the color because it matched her eyes. Not only did this new girl have that shirt on, she wore nothing else but underwear. "Yes~?" Came that annoying British accent. "I'm here for Koda," Bela answered in her icy calm voice fighting the urge not to stab this homewrecker.

"Oh? You mean that annoying grizzly cub? He's in his cage"

"C-cage?!"

"Yea? He's a deranged bear cub, I'm not about to get eaten in the middle of the night; not when me and Alfred are..." Her green eyes slide to Natalya, " well you don't need those dirty details." Becoming far more angry than she wanted to be Natalya shoved her out of the way and ran to the bedroom letting the baby grizzly that her and Alfred had raised together and picked him up as he whimpered from his neglect of food and water. "Shhh mommies here~," Natalya cooed before glaring at the blonde, " look whore, I don't care who you are or what your name is, you may have taken my boyfriend, but hurting my bear, you're lucky I haven't killed you yet." She spat in a venomous voice storming out of the apartment head on into the last person she wanted to see. "Hi Bela, you look nice today," came the voice her heart used to ache for, Alfred's. She looked up at his face and his beautiful blue eyes. "Why are you here? And why do you have Koda?" His voice sounded accusatory. "Alfie~," came the annoying whimper of the girl. Natalya felt her heart drop, Alfred look worried and called out, "Alice? What's wrong?" "That twat is crazy! She pushed me!" Alice replied in a pitiful whine. Alfred glared at Natalya, "you what?!" Natalya felt her heart shatter deeper and her anger and her eyes started to wetten, she spun around and ran out holding her bear tightly; her only family now.


	4. Chapter 4

Mathias decided to stop for some food on his way home, since Luka had probably already made dinner and it was most likely eaten by now. Just as he was turning the corner he got ran down and hit the ground, flat on his butt. When he looked to see who hit him, he recognized the beautiful silver and purple haired girl from earlier, what was her name? N-Natalya? That was it! He thought to himself, just as he was about to say something she sat up quickly and wiped her eyes. Was she crying? He looked at her and opened his mouth, "N-Natalya? Right?" Her eyes opened in slight surprise to see who said her name, her empty eyes now red and swollen, "y-yes?" She sniffed. "Hi, um it's me, um Mathias Kohler, I'm the reporter who came to visit you today," he started, but she cut him off, "I know who you are." She sniffed and wiped her eye with one hand as she held what looked like a medium sized dog. "Who's this little guy?" He smiled and pet the ball of fur lovingly, Natalya's eyes softened slightly at the with of him being so kind to Koda. "What's it's name?" He asked glancing up at her. "Koda, but his original name is Titan, but Koda is his nickname," she stared back. "Well," he thought for a moment remembering her crying eyes not to long ago, "would you mind if I bought you some lunch?" "No need I'm not hungry," her stomach growled and she blushed. "Yea yea," he grabbed her arm, "let's go get some food and get warm," he said in a rather excited tone; shockingly, Natalya went with him with no struggle. They came up to a small cafe, the Dane looked at his new Belarusian companion.

"Still hungry?"

"Yea, but I'd better hide Koda, bear cubs aren't normally aloud in"

"W-wait, that's not a dog?"

"No...?"

"Why on earth do you have a bear?!"

"My boy-" Natalya's empty eyes clouded over, "my ex got him for me from his brother."

"Ah ha! That's so Awsome!"

She simply rolled her eyes and put him in her ballet bag and walked inside. They both sat down at a table across from each other as Bela snuck Koda back onto her lap, petting him until he fell asleep. Mathias stared at her, she was such a labyrinth of a person, it's like she never stays a consistent shade of personality. The waitress then came and took their orders and they started talking again, "so what's it like being a ballerina?" Mat asked, looking into her eyes desperately looking for a glimmer of something to spark in those empty pools, but nothing changed, they remained empty as she answered him, "that depends heavily."

"On what?"

"Is this an interview or do you genuinely wish to know?"

"When I really do wish to know, you just seem so interesting I can't help it"

She blushed a slight pink, "w-well, I do my best to prove myself to all of the other girls in my class; you see, I'm not well liked among them, I'm unsure why," she felt tears well up again, "I-it doesn't matter." Their food arrived, and they began to eat, "ya know," Mathias began, "I understand you want to keep your ballet pure, but you won't ever have to go very deep and personal into this interview, hell you could make up your story if you want, but, I-I would like to continue seeing you, there's just something about you that just pulls me in," he blushed, admitting his fascination with her. "I will think about it," Mathias never looked up to see the surprised blush that brightened Natalya's face.

Later they finished and were walking out. "Hey, you know, you seem like you'd be scary, but you're pretty nice," he said to the girl. "Well people are like glaciers; they have a visible surface but a deeper side that's only visible to some," she answered back having to look up at him because of height difference. "Well, may I walk you home miss Bela?"

"You may", and they began their walk to her apartment talking and laughing with each other until she was at her door. Mathias was starting to love the smile and giggle she showed him. Natalya loved how he made her laugh, he made her feel special again. Standing in the doorway she looked at him. " well thank you for today," she hid the blush that she felt creep on her cheek and absent mindedly pet her bear. "No, it was my pleasure, I had a great time, well I guess this is bye for now?" He answered not wanting to leave. "Well I'll see you tomorrow at the studio how about?"

"So you'll do the interview?"

"Yea, I will"

"W-well thanks Bela that's great!"

"Y-yea"

Before he knew it he leaned down wanting to add something in, but she hesitated, then swiftly pecked his cheek and stepped inside quickly hiding her blush. Mathias stood there in surprise touching the warmed spot where her soft lips had touched and tried to sort out his thoughts.


End file.
